Disposable Teens (Kyman)
by bearkum
Summary: Kyle is a normal boy. He has a great family, great friends, nice things. He has a nice life, overall. But when he realizes that maybe things aren't okay, his whole life might just come undone.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5797794929d37efd2549c73f8b0e2c0"All that he had said was "Shuddup stupid." I mean, I could of stopped./p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833ee87947db5b0a4fe7b98c8bab81c9"I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"should /emhave stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95410fa300c736c744eb80cc2f985a16"Still, however, the idea perplexed me. All I had remembered was my enemy stooped over me, eyes staring at mine, his brown hair messed up, gently swaying as he moved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18dec567d7f123bcbf6dfe6bd2a45748""Jew." he had uttered, glancing at me. When I had tried to protest to the slur, all he had replied was "Shuddup stupid". His hands were cold. He face slightly blushed. My curly hair pushed against the pillow that adorned my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce96957fc997f9a7edc0f8b3855f2300"All that covered my pale body was a pair of black boxers. His faced showed determination as he fumbled his pants fly as he began to slide of his pants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0e2881ff6523a4553a9a780e34affd""Take your time." I grunted at him. I mean, I really couldn't say that I was upset with what was happening. To be honest, I wasn't angry at all. Sure, my childhood bully who everyone knew I ''hated'' was having trouble with his zipper while I lay in my boxers in front of him, but I still couldn't grasp it. Why wasn't I angry? He was kissing me now, his hands pressing against the headboard of the bed. His body was large, slightly fat, and warm. His yellow-hazel eyes looked into my eyes just as I pressed my lips to his. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, coming from all directions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="562668c8a836092920b26218c129a799"''Kyle? Wake up man! We're gonna be late!". Stan, My best friend had been that noise. I let out a sigh as i got out of bed. I had never had dreams of this genre , the same poison of dream that would have been a nightmare 3 years ago when I was 14./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3cded2ebe829dd96d5ef6d1e7cdcdba"" Your mom sent me up to pick you up. Get dressed". I groaned. Stan looked back at me." At least its Friday..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44be1d3aeea224088a29025d9ed547e8"Stan pushed his arms out. "Did you cut your hair?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f04b1857158a6f3a4b94bccb03e4b82""Yeah." I said as I pushed a hoodie on. My curly red hair was now in an undercut, although the top was still wild. As I gently pushed it into my hat, as I grabbed my backpack, and slipped on some shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e458cd458aec43bb037fa2b0626399bd"As I hopped into Stan's old blue truck, he tried to maintain conversation. "So me and Ken are going shopping later. His dad just got laid off so I'm going to buy him and Karen some stuff. Since Kevin left they've been having some hard times."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0f66d30a1b486fbddbd402026e6780"Poor Kenny's family was now in poverty ever since his older brother left. His mother had gotten remarried and Kenny saw her on the weekends, as well as his little sister. As we turned into the school parking lot, i turned to Stan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56177b707ab3944f73994f44fb2c055d""Stan?" I said quietly, As i started to look down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd0f090fc76e92dda60c2422b8113fa""Kyle..?" Stan's blue beanie was covering his raven black hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b0efb817aefdefc5b26c93d82b29bb""Can..Can I tell you something?" I said looking at him with a faintly distressed look upon my face. Stan's face was suddenly struck with panic as soon as i finished the sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc2606f24afd72e7892c2998be90efbc"" D-Did you get a girl pregnant?" he whispered as he looked out the windows in a panic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b439d0e1f320ba7d2bcb5e3837cbaf46""No! I-I mean no...Its something else. nothing big..." I let a slight laugh out into my voice to calm him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780ff8fa268aafb8868ba58715ab8ec5""Oh thank god! I was worried for a second there. You know Clyde got someone Pregnant already? Oh! What were you saying?" he had a small smile on his face as his emerald green eyes looked at me kindly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb10b708d604c84e1110c84c1446009"I pursed my lip, then put a fake smile on my face. " I just think we should take Ken and Karen to the arcade tonight. They'd probably really enjoy it." I smiled a cheesy smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1e9f5b78e42488d54ffa41cca76acf8"Stan immediately smiled. "Dude, that's a great idea!" He seemed oblivious to the fake smile I had plastered to my face. "I'll talk it over with him at Lunch!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03d1ca9035cc46a9f213a07c681d5d1"He opened the door and hopped out, slamming it behind him. I took a deep breath and opened the door, shutting it gingerly behind me as soon as i exited the vehicle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcea74bb420836020f29e775e6d4503d"Stan adjusted his coat and walked over to me. We were a few minutes early, so we could take our time. The gray, dirty snow, covered the parking lot. I kicked some out of the way, absentmindedly glaring at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0a165dc92f597a7f7988f9d08c6b43"Then I heard the sliding of tires./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14db834fadc1ae172eec95f0e7637612"Well, we all knew who that was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966fcf658fdcc6897eca247810aa2dd1"The 2002 Red Corvette skidded into a parking spot, breaking harshly. I could practically hear Stan's cringe. He sighed, then ran over to the car. I gulped, then followed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7390d3f01954f6049b046382f67002f8"Stan covered his ears. Some "The Offspring" song blared as the window rolled down. A head poked out, staring at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2f60d98d83df899f259f1779744c2ce""Hey, assholes." A smirk adorned his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32c29647199c8fc0350c6690bf55b182""Cartman, do you wanna run over someone!?" Stan barked. Cartman rolled his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49835019a422a6b5576ea7de542db79e""Not even a hello. Tsk tsk, what about you, Kyle?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="221c773df1fc3e4f4dc61ec2b24d11a3"I stared at him for a second. "Hi." I said in a droll tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1e8ec111ecc6c70c5f5618a73efa21c"Cartman laughed slightly. "Now yah see hippie, at least the jew's got class." Stan snorted, then pulled the door open. Cartman knew that even though the names no longer worked on me, they had started driving Stanley batty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="554e5afa42f546e3526a82cdca740f66""We're gonna be late, I wanna smoke a cig before I have to deal with Ms. Jackson." Stan grunted. Cartman sighed then turned off the Corvette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc2a5716f24b07126d5324cee39448b2"He grabbed his book bag and hopped out. The dark green hoodie that adorned him was unusual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2528fb9f6d72db5fdd724baa77adbab7""Where'd you get the hoodie?" I asked as we began walking to the front. He frowned, not even glancing at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="973414ea53be1786f8519213955e5dbf""Chad spilled beans on me. Sometimes those asshole jocks can't be stupider." He groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb68015144a1dc2b3278e9ce3ab38e1c""But...you're a jock? And I'm a jock.." Stan murmured. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried not to, but I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f407cbd21fc69f4f5dc39713722e965"Cartman stared at me. "Only jocks can laugh at jocks, Kyle." He glared at me, then turned away and snickered. "I'm joking, asshole." He snorted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a90a4a81b367e03ab56d244535567b1b"I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Don't act like such a jerk, fatface."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08af8b8fd2f91895e1f532ff2eda97af"Stan stood silently in between us, awkwardly looking at at the snowy ground. Eventually we reached the front, wondering why the high-school parking lot was so big./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cddc12ec1e4aa1d3cd4f7896eb4f5ffc"We spotted the bright blonde hair, and the orange parka in the middle of a group of girls. Stan rushed over, trying to get away from me and Cartman's argument./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="795a291a65749128c563cd65f18a2d4f"Kenny immediately brushed all the girls off and high fived Stan. He glanced at Cartman, then at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ce06d574726bebc1ff280e461365b1""Get over here, gaylords!" Ken chuckled, waving at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d664a27051d0a210575543c541bbea4"I smiled awkwardly, as people stared because of the name calling. Cartman pushed me before running over. I kinda froze, as they all started talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3df3d025a1fcd16a20d12f2e366736"I had almost forgotten about the dream, but then it crept back into my mind. I had a wet dream, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WET DREAM/span, about...span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;" Eric Cartman/span. I stood still for a few moments, realizing how awkward this was going to make things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b000ecb8a3ee4aa97211b8aa69f4faf""Aye Kyle, Ken needs to get the free breakfast, hurry up your little gayfest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d468f00efcc10e2915c2be288a7cff36"I snapped back from my blank expression. "Yeah, Yeah, sorry Ken." I mumbled as I ran over to my group. Ken laughed, then ruffled my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fcd3d072233c600a39c2bf830af50a1"_-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96533f7152086aded8e6c1eaea3c34ca"We all sat in the cafeteria, Ken scarfing down the free oatmeal the school provided. He maintained conversation with Stan about Karen, and how she was sick, and went over the idea of hanging out at the arcade later. Cartman played on his phone, with some monster game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8c8d2b7e8f5d403dadc759035a1b04"All the poor kids ate the free breakfast, or the well off kids who skipped breakfast. Stan insisted I ate some cereal, but I wasn't all that hungry, so i was picking at a fruit cup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f378449c729208abc0bcfec57adb7482""So, what do you think of Craig and Tweek?" Cartman mumbled without looking up. I glanced around the lunch room, and it looked like Tweek was fixing Craig up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622361581b2bbb7586b7756076463706"Craig's face was covered in bruises, and Tweek was sobbing. He'd probably gotten into another fight, most likely defending his best friend. Craig's face remained stoic, until Tweek planted kisses on the band-aids. Then he smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3bec2cfe5670d371a94c795ed05dfff"Kenny looked up from his food. He was on his third bowl. "They're cute together. It's like fourth grade again" Ken replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d47f2b1d60c31a6724a893ca8972687e"Cartman snorted. "It's gay as fuck." He returned to his phone after rolling his eyes. it was gonna be about five minutes until class started, so most kids were in the lunch room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67008929c35c0e5dbf1e6088b1cbbbc1"I shifted awkwardly in my seat at the comment. If the asshole knew I was gay, he'd have my head. I stood up, my stomach churning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00e4a8e5753412ddbddaf6ac60923672""Hey guys, I'm heading to class, okay? I'll see you at lunch." I smiled as I stood there, my leg twitching slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b08e4a6416da8e653b94ccd54a920c3"Ken waved at me with a mouth full of oatmeal, Stan smiled and waved gently, then Cartman made a faint grunt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cc29633e4dcd1c57c96f2838b2e75fd"I stalked away to the bathroom, ready to panic. I had made it this far, not accidentally revealing the dream in a haze, so that was good. I tend to crack secrets under stress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92693ba4a8ad164b5ac31a6ed4315128"I pushed myself into a stall, almost immediately throwing up into the toilet. I groaned and ripped up some toilet paper to wipe my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d9d8d4d8e5da9104c93c748710a8382""You okay, buddy?" A small voice whispered. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh god, Butters./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ff6e5ec61ca13f399cb725c8c85072"A stood up, eyes wide. I had forgotten I hadn't closed the stall door. "Y-Yeah dude. Just some minor morning sickness." I gulped, hoping he'd believe my lie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04bf049c049b2b5c1c08f38f7b8697fc""YOU"RE PREGNANT?!" His face went white. He seemed to realize what he had said cause then he started giggling. "Sorry, I've been hanging out with the girls quite a bit and I forgot you were a cis guy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9863ad3badab356d13bb3e38fd01f402"The term 'cis' still gave me a headache ever since that whole cissie kerfuffle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b86dd6f391fe43ce25802422ff7774c""I'm not pregnant bud, don't worry." I managed to spurt out. "Just not feeling well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937b33a31d40ee69b0d413dc1fc23604"He looked at me with an innocent sense of concern. "Well that's not good! Lemme get yah to the school nurse!" He delicately shimmied over, grasping my arm. I wriggled out of his hold, and went to the sink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41262e604c24da8be60ad99c638f1dfb""No need, Butters." I whispered absentmindedly. The bile I had up chucked into the toilet was taking its toll on my throat. Butter's was about 6'0", so about five inches taller than me. He looked down, genuinely upset I wouldn't let him take me to the nurse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8751e7b922d581b744db31a53586a3c2""You are going to the nurse! You just threw up, something is span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"wrong/span!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a59b106769e5a2b064a75998bbb664d8"I gulped, and looked at myself in the mirror. Dark circles, slightly red eyes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I look stoned./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df9b0647182674fc7f2544e52501b45f""Fine." I looked back at him, his arms still crossed. His large turquoise cashmere sweater clung to his muscular figure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad76d7486990eb097f1ea5143aa6cd91"He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. He took my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e231701a36fcbe95d5edeca2a2af737""Everything will be alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9808eb4f11ee21dcc75a6e2072d1085c"((So there was chapter one! I tried to make it as long as i could, cause i have an issue where i tend to write short chapters. This is also my third span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"real /spanfanfic, so be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome ^-^ Again, Thank you!))/p 


End file.
